This Can't Be True LxLight
by Pazel
Summary: L and Light are alone when L starts to realize being chained together wasn't such a good idea.
1. Chapter 1

Looking back on it, I really thought it would be worth it. I didn't think it would lead to anything. I just wanted to moniter my suspect's actions.

So I chained him to me.

The chain was long. We had plenty of personal space. We could move freely. These were long handcuffs. If I had started out with the intentions I had developed, the handcuffs would have been shorter, wouldn't they?

I wouldn't have allowed him dates with MisaMisa, I wouldn't have turned away when he dressed every morning and every night, I wouldn't have fought him so much.

Well, maybe I would have. How else would I be able to touch him? We didn't have that sort of relationship ever. I made it that way. It was my fault. I chained him to me, after all. I didn't know what I was doing, what hell that action would put me through.

Being chained to him, I felt like a child at a candy store. My nose is pushed up against the glass, and I'm so close to the candy, I can almost taste it.

But, sadly, I have no money. So close, yet so far. Taunting. If I wasn't so calm, I'd have thrown a fit by now, had a breakdown, but I bury myself in research instead, keeping my mind off the the god-like beauty sitting only five feet away from me...

God-like. God. Kira. When it was associated with Light, I wanted to deny it, but I also wanted to embrace it. He needed to be Kira. Why else would he need to think about me? If he were, he would obsess over L as much as L obsesses over Kira. Our lives revolve around eachother when we are enemies.

When we are not enemies, our worlds meet but once every century.

I stared hard at him. He was working now, trying to catch Kira, trying to catch himself. He didn't know he was Kira. I realized this because he was less perfect now. He didn't keep his guard up, he didn't have an answer to everything now. His hard stare had turned warmer and more friendly. He wasn't Kira anymore. And I was so happy.

But it was also killing me.

"Light," I called, "Why don't you check up the latest victims?"

I knew quite well he had done this already, and repeatedly. But the silence had been so thick. And I wanted to hear his voice.

"I just did," he said with a defeated sigh. "There's no extra pattern. I couldn't find anything else."

I listened to him breathing. I did this at night, as well. I watched his chest rise and fall evenly. In those moments, I'm sure he's not Kira. Kira could never be so... so... so innocent, so helpless. Could he? Could even Kira be so cherubic?

"Ryuzaki, is everything ok?" he asked me, "You're just.. you seem a little out of it. Is something bothering you? I'm not Kira. No matter how long you stare at me, nothing's going to change!"

My breath caught in my throat. I coughed to cover it up. I couldn't believe I was so reckless that I had been caught staring at him. I shoved my thumb in my mouth and turned back to the computer, leaving him to think I had wanted to see his reaction.

He was seething mad. He pulled at his turtleneck anxiously, trying to calm himself. Light the Kira would never have shown his anxiety. Light the detective did.

I pushed my chair away from the computer. I couldn't keep going. Even I had my limits.

"Liiiiggghhhttt!"

My heart stopped.

"Liiiiggghhhttt!"

It was Misa.

"Light," Misa started, "when can we go on another date? I really wanted to go on one, bu-"

"I'm busy now, Misa. We've been working hard. Even Ryuzaki looks like he's had enough. Maybe another day, when we've gathered more evidence. Until then, I need to work all day. Please, Misa, let us work." Light sounded calm. He was also concerned. For me? Light the Kira would have been more stern. Light the detective didn't think about using Misa as a tool.

Misa nodded. "Alright, Light. Do your best." She retreated silently, looking back once before leaving.

"Ryuzaki, are you feeling alright? Maybe you need a break," Light offered. "You're acting off. I know when something's wrong with you."

My eyes widened then narrowed. "I still suspect you of being Kira, whether you remember it or not, I don't care. That won't ever change, because you, Light Yagami, are Kira, and I will prove it to the world."

Light scowled. He jumped up and punched me in the face. I kicked my foot into his. I pushed him off me, sending him flying.

The chain connecting us pulled taunt and pulled me with him. I landed on top of him. When he made no move to push me off, I made no move to get off. We were breathing heavily, exhausted from lack of sleep and the sudden outburst of violence.

I reluctantly rolled off him. I wouldn't have if he didn't seem to be having such a hard time breathing.

I got up and walked to the bathroom. The chain was just long enough to reach.

"Light," I started before I closed the door, "you make things so hard on me." He thought I was talking about the Kira case.

I wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

I should unchain him.

I really should.

I should.

But I won't.

"Ryuzaki, do you still think I'm Kira," he asked me, his smooth, silky voice not only sounded angry, but also hurt.

"I will always think you are Kira," I responded simply.

I've realized that short and simple answers were best when talking to someone who didn't return the same human urges I so strongly felt for him. I had never been a normal teenage boy, never a raging ball of hormones.

I was making up for it now, though. I knew I was. I wished it would just stop. I wished I could convict Light Yagami of being Kira before I lost it.

By losing it, I'm not sure if I meant my mind or my virginity.

Light had been staring at me angrily. He turned away and continued to focus on the case. All of his energy was being put into this case.

I was jealous. I was more jealous than I had ever been in my life. I don't get jealous easily. I only ever got jealous when I was little, when I saw happy children with their happy parents.

And this was worse. Worse by far. When I was younger, I thought the only thing I wanted, and ever would want, was a happy family. I was wrong. So, so wrong. I want him. I need him.

Light Yagami, you are far too beautiful for your own good, I thought to myself. My eyes slowly drifted away from him

"Why?" he began. He didn't turn to me, but I knew he was talking to me and not himself.

"Why what?" I asked, not turning to him either.

"You look at me the way Misa does. Why?" Light slowly turned to me. I was confused, but only for a split second. Do I? Do I look at him like a giggling fangirl? I wrinkled m nose with disdain at the thought I could ever look like them.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

"Don't say that to me! I'm not imagining it! You stare at me like there's something you want to say to me, like there's something you can't say. Like there's something between us you're unsure about, and I don't understand it at all!"

"Light, calm down," I began. I chose my words carefully, as if he simply made a mistake and I had to show him where he was wrong.

Except he made no mistake, and I didn't have to show him where he was wrong. I had to prove him wrong by finding some sort of loophole in his logic. But could something so correct have a loophole? There must be one. I must find one.

"Light, I think you should rest. Do you want some cake?" I offered, attempting in vain to change the subject.

"No, Ryuzaki," he answered. "I just want to know what you're not telling me."

I frowned. What was I going to say? Oh, sorry about not telling you earlier, Light, but I'm 99 percent sure that I'm in love with you. Like that would work.

"I don't think you're working as hard as you could be," I blurted out. "You're work seems to be getting worse instead of better, and I'm disappointed. Are you happy now?"

I looked at the clock. The other members of the task force were all busy and hadn't been around much. Actually, I had told them to take a few days off. I had told them that they couldn't work in their conditions and forced them home. I wanted to monitor Light in private. I didn't know that everything would change because we were alone. I was alone with him. I felt the familiar feeling by my legs whenever I thought about being alone with him.

Misa was out for the day with Mogi.

We were absolutely alone. Dear God.

I shivered. Something was tickling me. I Moved my shoulders, trying to get rid of the itch, when I felt something on my neck.

Hot breath.

I turned, my face inches away from Light's.

"Ryuzaki," he whispered. He laid his hand between my legs and smiled when it was harder than it should be. "I've been waiting for this."


	3. Chapter 3

He squeezed me hard, sending a shoot of pain and pleasure through my body.

I closed my eyes tightly, 100 percent aware that there were security cameras recording our every move. He was aware of this, as well. But we'd worry about that when the deed was done.

"L-L-Light, stop," I managed to mutter. I regretted saying it, however. I didn't want him to stop. I was sure I'd lose my mind if he stopped.

But he didn't stop.

He smirked. There was an evil glow in his eye, the look of someone who was going to get his way no matter what.

"Why, Ryuzaki? When your mouth tells me to stop, your body tells me to go. Which should I listen to?"

"I-I don't know," I whispered. This was the best way to answer, my foggy mind told me. If I could tell him this, then I wasn't encouraging him. I wasn't pushing him away, either.

"So, I'm free to chose." He sent another jolt through me with another hard squeeze.

"No, Light, please," I begged. This drove him farther. He pulled his shirt up, revealing a six pack.

Where did he get that? He sits here all day working on the computer! I thought to myself. I subconsciouslu rubed my own flat stomach with slight envy.

He pulled his shirt up higher, up his toned chest, sliding off his perfect arms, that were just muscular enough to be perfectly masculine.

My heart began to race as I eyed his shirtless body.

He grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest, stomach, the waist of his pants.

I pulled my hand away. I couldn't say anything. I could only sit there with my hard-on and hate of myself for not allowing myself to relieve it.

He unbuttoned his jeans.

"Light, the cameras," I began.

"I know. They're everywhere. It would be pointless to look for a private space. You know that. You set them up yourself." He unzippered his pants.

"I mean, infront of the cameras. We shouldn't. Your father." I spoke in small sentences, not wanting to talk more than needed. Not wanting to disturb this moment.

"We won't show him," he retorted quickly. "Just say everything was fine, that there's no reason for them to go over the security cameras. They'll do as you say, Ryuzaki." He pulled his pants down, leaving him in black silk boxers in the shape of a tent between his legs.

And I couldn't argue anymore.

My eyes widened, and he noticed this.

"So you're done fighting it? It's inevitable. You can't get away from it." Light smirked. It was true. I was putty in his hands now.

He pulled me up by my hands. I knew he would undress no farther until I had at least some skin showing.

He pulled my shirt off. I took the part of a baby, letting him undress me as he pleased. I made no move to help him or stop him.

My shirt fell to the ground, leaving me chilled in the cold, dark room.

He hugged me close, two shirtless men just holding eachother, rubbing together their...

God, it was erotic.

"Light," I whispered. He took this as the signal to continue.

If it wasn't for my boner, he wouldn't have even had to unbutton my baggy jeans. He worked carefully but fast, and pulled them down aggressivly. I stepped out of them. I stood only in my threadbare red boxers, and he in his silk.

"I've had these a while, but I never wore them. I thought they'd be nice for tonight. I was right." He smiled, the warmness of Light the detective was back. And then it was gone. He pulled me close and began nipping on my neck, leaving teeth marks from my jaw to my shoulder.

I sighed. "Light," I moaned. I leaned against him, unable to even stand. I lost my mind. One down, one to go.

He didn't seem to mind that he was seme at all, and it didn't bother me that I was uke. I just wanted to do this. To do him.

He slid his hands into my boxers, pulling them around my cock and down. I was not fully naked and somewhat ashamed. Shy.

The light from the computers gave off an eerie glow. I looked at the computer screen and saw us. I looked feeble compared to Light. I was scrawny and he was so muscular, so commanding. In power of me.

He had slid off his own boxers while I was comparing us. He jammed is cock against mine. I was sure just that alone would make me come. I let out a loud moan. Light's white teeth shined in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ryuzaki," he laughed, "we've barely begun. Don't let your fuse go out now."

How could I possibly keep myself contained? How could I po- "Oh, Light," I moaned. He was jerking me off, but this felt so much better than when I was forced to do it alone. My senses felt enhanced by a thousand times. Every jerking of his hand brought me ten steps closer to exploding on him.

He stopped.

"No, Light!" I begged.

This resulted with a firm squeeze again. "Don't tell seme how to do his job," he warned. "I'm going to make you come inside of me."

I stared up at him. He walked over to my cake and brought it over to me.

"Lube," he said simply. I scooped frosting on my finger and rubbed it around his hole and on my penis.

"Put in your fingers first," he instructed.

I did.

"Now, go!" he exclaimed with such ferocity that I jammed myself into him. He let out a scream of pain. "Not so hard," he hissed. I noticed a trickle of blood sliding its way down his leg.

But I felt no remorse. I only wanted more. I had no idea what was wrong with me. I felt... rabid.

All in one maneuver, Light got me on my back with him sitting on top of me. He rode me. _Rode. Me._ Never had this happened before. My hands grabbed the legs of the chair behind me so hard I thought my fingers would break. My back arched. Light went faster. Harder. I whimpered. My body was feeling things it had never felt before. I bucked my hips against his rhythm.

"Light, please. Light, please," I whispered repeatedly. I don't know what I was begging him for. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. My body couldn't take the pleasure of it all. Spasms of tingles shot through my body._ Is this how Kira kills? Am I going to have a heart attack?_ I asked myself. I pushed those thoughts away. I didn't want to focus on anything except the pleasure. Or was it agony? It was so good that it was killing me.

Light ran his fingers down my chest, stomach, up his own body and moaned.

"Harder," I whispered.

He got into a position most uncomfortable looking. He leaned back on is arms for support and began to hop on my cock. Every time he crashed down, he let out a noise that begged for it to end, but begged for more.

I smiled. My fuse was longer than he thought.

Or was it?

He shifted balanced and leaned on one arm and rubbed my inner thigh with his free hand, his thumb moving in circular motions. He looked at me in the eyes, his face flushed red. And that was it.

I yelled out, my cock emptying into him. He slowly stood up then fell to his hands and knees from fatigue. Saliva trailed from his mouth to the floor, creating a small puddle.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't see.

I couldn't think.

My senses failed. I laid there, gasping for breath, blinking the sweat from my eyes.

"My turn," Light whispered weakly.

I nodded and he pulled me up. He bent me over the keyboard of one of the computers, not caring what buttons got pressed.

I felt the same icing being smudged on me. I felt his fingers go in. I shivered madly from fear and need.

He was gentler than I was. I felt him bump against me, finding a sweet spot almost immediately. I moaned. It was a strange mixture of pain and pleasure that I never imagined. Light got more rowdy, going faster and faster. He became more violent and greedy for his own pleasure.

He had me standing up straight soon, sucking my neck and rubbing my cock, getting me hard again. He came inside me and aggressively turned me around. He kissed me and pushed me against a computer, knocking it off the table to the marble floor.

I barely noticed.

We continued giving each other orgasms, making a game out of it. Who could last longest while receiving the most pleasure?

He sucked me, and that was my tick. I came so fast he was caught quite off-guard when his mouth was filled with my semen.

"You like that, Ryuzaki?" he asked. He kissed me with my semen still in his mouth, and passed it into mine. Both our faces were covered in it when he decided he wanted to come again.

I jerked him off. He sat in my arms and I feverishly rubbed, squeezed, caressed him until his breaking point.

Before we knew it, it had been nine hours of sex. We had started at one AM. I didn't want it to stop. Not ever.

I was rubbing his pounding hard-on and he ejaculated into my hands just as the door opened, revealing his father and the rest of the task force, back from vacation.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked up at the doors that suddenly slammed shut.

"Father!" Light yelled. He stood up, pulling me with him. He began dressing quickly, faltering once or twice on his tired legs.

He pulled up his boxers and I copied him. I watched his body as he bent. He was sticky with semen, but his clothes would cover that up.

He pulled on his pants, and so did I.

His shirt was hanging from one arm on the chain that held up together. He pulled it on, cursing once. I saw a large, dark stain on the side of the shirt, but he put it on anyway.

My shirt was hanging from the chain as well, and I pulled it on. There were a few dark splatters, but nothing too noticeable. When we were both clothed, he pulled me to the door.

The task force was sitting outside in the hallway, silent and embarrassed. They all sat against the walls and spread out, and they didn't look up as we came out.

"Light," his father began, looking up at us. No other words followed and he let his head drop back down.

"Father, what you saw back there was.."

"Sexual tension," I finished smoothly.

"Ryusaki!" Light growled under his breath. "Let me talk!"

"Sorry," I apologized, absentmindedly wondering if there was any cake left. I turned back into the room and found half of the cake. I tugged on the chain a little for Light to follow. He didn't.

"Ryuzaki!"

"Light, I just want some cake."

"Later!"

I mumbled to myself about how horrible he was, but he paid no attention to me.

"Father, I'm sorry you had to see that," Light continued, his voice lower because of our distance.

"Light, you shouldn't be sorry," I told him as I walked over to him. "You're not a child anymore; you should be able to do what you want without being sorry."

He sighed and rested his forehead on his fingertips. I guess I was saying all the wrong things.

"No, Light, he's right. What you two do in privacy is... fine," Shuichiro ended reluctantly. "But... how long?"

"How long?" Light repeated.

"How long has it been like this?"

"About nine hours," I answered.

Light elbowed me.

"What?" I complained, my eyes drifting to the cake.

"We haven't... we _aren't _together. It just happened." Light's smooth voice shook me to my core. _Not together?_

_"_N-nine hours?" Matsuda repeated from behind Shuichiro.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Ryuzaki, please do something else," Light growled from closed teeth.

I smirked. I cornered him against the wall and stuck my hands down his pants.

He gasped. "W-what are you... d-doing?"

"Something else," I answered coyly.

"N..." he gasped and got hard in my palm. "No, stop!"

My fingers worked around him and it took almost no time at all for him to orgasm. His legs gave out and we both fell to the floor.

I looked up at the rest of the task force, who stared at us in horror.

I pressed my lips against Light's, and he kissed back.

"Your son is Kira," I breathed. I stared at Light, but I spoke to his father.

"You deduced that through sex?" he retorted.

I shook my head. "I've always known. I told you that before. But I'm telling you it now. My intimate relationship with him changes nothing."

Mr. Yagami's eyes wided at the words _intimate relationship_ but he said nothing.

I crashed my lips against Light's again. "Not together?" I asked.

He moaned in response. I had never seen him look so _vulnerable._ I smiled.

We were most definitely _together._

**The End**


End file.
